muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Skeeter and the Wolf I'm still working on the Muppet Babies episodes... I'm starting to feel like they made seven seasons just to punish me. Anyway, did you know there was an episode called Skeeter and the Wolf? I know you like that stuff... -- Danny (talk) 21:53, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Oh, neat! I should like to see that one. I need to find some crazy corner of the web that's got a collection of all the episodes. I'd still like to see the Wizard of Oz one, too. -- Scott (talk) 21:55, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Flying Sheep I just left a message for The Flying Sheep. I checked, and not surprisingly, he's from Muppet Central (and judging from his profile, probably a high school student). The non-responsiveness and lack of category tags is annoying. However, unless he starts adding false information or otherwise being counterproductive, I guess all we can do is clean up his messes and hope he comes around. As elitist as it may sound, I sometimes wish Wiki projects involved submitting a one paragraph essay as a pre-requisite, but hey. At least he's not putting things on wheels. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:57, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. The best we can do is keep an eye on (babysit) him. -- Scott (talk) 19:00, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::We've got no time for adventures in babysitting. When we say "communication is essential," we're not kidding. Communication actually is essential. If somebody's making a mistake, and he gets corrected on his talk page, then he needs to respond on his page and stop making that mistake. If he ignores the help that we offer, and keeps screwing things up, then he's not a helpful contributor. I haven't looked closely at what he's adding, but I can't imagine that it's so earth-shatteringly helpful that it justifies having people follow around after him with a broom. Anybody can watch a Muppet Show episode and add to the performers list. ::Andrew's last message to him is very clear. If he doesn't respond to messages, and keeps making the same mistakes, then we block him. That's how we roll. -- Danny (talk) 19:22, 8 June 2006 (UTC) TOC Tweak Hey babe: It's been bugging me for a long time that the Table of Contents butts up so close to the paragraph above it. I've been adding an extra space above the first heading, but that's a pain in the ass. Would you know how to tweak the Monobook thing to add an extra space above a TOC? -- Danny (talk) 15:33, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I can look into it. -- Scott (talk) 15:34, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, you're awesome. -- Danny (talk) 15:35, 8 June 2006 (UTC) 1776 I'm glad we have a legitimate reason to have the musical on the Wiki. I just added a couple actor connections. Here a Lee and there a Lee. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:18, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :Squee! Oh, that's awesome. I racked my brain for any actor connections from the film, but I couldn't find any to save my soul. But, of course, Rex Robbins! Oh, you rule the school. And I'd never have thought of Pat Hingle, nice job! -- Scott (talk) 20:21, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives